justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go
(Solo Alternativo) |artist = |year = 1984 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 (Clásico) 3 (de Emoji: la película) |dg = (Clásico) / (de Emoji: la película) |mode = Solo Dueto (de Emoji: la película) |mc = / (de Emoji: la película en JDU 2017) |pc = (JD2) (Remake) (Pictogramas Rehechos) / (de Emoji: la película) |gc = (JD2) (Remake) / (de Emoji: la película) |lc = Morado (de Emoji: la película) |pictos= 57 (Clásico) 151 (de Emoji: la película) |perf = Jérémy Paquet (JD2) de Emoji: la película Julien Durand (J1) Céline Baron (J2)}} "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" por aparece en y como una nueva rutina basada en Emoji: la película. Apariencia del Bailarín Just Dance 2 El bailarín es un hombre con cabello rosado rizado. El tiene un suéter verde con una camisa rosada debajo. El también tiene una muñequera rosada, pantalones cortos azules y rosados, calcetines rosados, zapatillas verdes y blancas, y lentes de sol rosados. Remake En el remake, el se ve un poco más realista y el patrón de sus zapatillas es mucho más visible. Wakemeup_coach_1@2x.png|Original Wakemeup_coach_1_big.png|Remake De Emoji: la película J1 J1 es Gene de Emoji: la película. El es un emoji amarillo con un copete peinado hacia la derecha, cejas marrones y ojos verdes. Tiene piernas y brazos cían. J2 J2 es Destraba de Emoji: la película. Ella es un emoji marrón con un gorro negro, cabello purpura-azul, cejas negras, pestañas largas y ojos verdes. Tiene piernas y brazos morados. WakeMeUpALT_Coach_1.png|J1 WakeMeUpALT_Coach_2.png|J2 Fondo Just Dance 2 El fondo es verde con luces cían en el muro. El muro tiene lineas rosadas en la parte superior del medio. Remake El fondo luce más detallado y animado, y se puede ver la palabra GO cuando se canta. El fondo tiene una luz centra que sigue el ritmo de la canción, y algunos elementos tienen luces intermitentes. Durante el puente y los Movimientos Dorados, un reflector que ilumina al bailarín desde arriba. De Emoji: la película Movimientos Dorados ''Just Dance 2''/Remake Hay 2 Movimientos Dorados en esta rutina, los cuales son ambos los mismos: Ambos Movimientos Dorados: 'Levanta tus manos mientras giras tus caderas. Gogo_goldmove_1.png|Ambos Movimientos Dorados WMUBYGG.gif|Ambos Movimientos Dorados en el juego De ''Emoji: la película Hay 3 '''Movimientos Dorados en esta rutina: Movimiento Dorado 1: Abre tus brazos consecutivamente, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo. Movimiento Dorado 2: Extiende ambos brazos hacia los costados (J1 lo hace mientras se agacha en frente del J2). Movimiento Dorado 3: Mueve tu brazo derecho en un movimiento antihorario mientras levantas tu rodilla izquierda. WakeMeUpALT_GM1.png|Movimiento Dorado 1 WakeMeUpALT_GM2.png|Movimiento Dorado 2 WakeMeUpALT_GM3.png|Movimiento Dorado 3 Gm1.gif|Movimiento Dorado 1 en el juego GM2.gif|Movimiento Dorado 2 en el juego GM3.gif|Movimiento Dorado 3 en el juego Apariciones en Mashups Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go aparece en los siguientes Mashups: * Pump It * Take On Me * Jailhouse Rock * Livin' la Vida Loca * Oops!...I Did It Again * Rock Lobster * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) Trivia * Esta es la primera canción de Wham! en la serie. Le sigue Last Christmas (que fue versionada), aunque técnicamente le sigue primero Careless Whisper, por George Michael. * En el Mashup de Take On Me, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go tiene un Movimiento Dorado que no era parte de la rutina original. * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go fue encontrado en los archivos de Greatest Hits, junto con Heart of Glass, Louie Louie, Crazy Christmas, Mugsy Baloney, Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika), Why Oh Why, Walk Like an Egyptian, Sway (Quien Sera) y Price Tag. ** Esta canción, Sway (Quien Sera y Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) son las únicas canciones de esos archivos que no aparecieron como un contenido descargable en Just Dance 3. * En el principio de la rutina rehecha, una alarma se puede escuchar. *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' es la segunda canción en tener una rutina alternativa basada de una promoción de la cultura pop. La primera fue Chiwawa. **Sin embargo, esta es la primera en estar basada de una película completa. *** También es la segunda canción de Just Dance 2 en tener una rutina alternativa, luego de When I Grow Up. * Los bailarines de la rutina alternativa son el tercero y el cuarto, luego del J1 de Only You (And You Alone) y el J2 de Pop Star que tienen ojos falsos que parpadean constantemente. ** También son los primeros dos bailarines que tuvieron su cara pegada por CGI. * Esta canción tiene el record por el hueco más largo de juegos entre su rutina original(''Just Dance 2'') y su alternativa (''Just Dance Unlimited''). Galería Archivos del Juego WakeMeGoGo_cover_jd2.png|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' Wakemeup_thumb@2x.jpg|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (archivos de JD:GH) Wakemeup_now.jpg|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (Remake) WakeMeUpALT_Cover_Generic.png|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' (de Emoji: la película) Wakemeup_cover@2x.jpg|Cubierta de Just Dance Now WakeMeUpALTAva.png|Avatar del J1 de Emoji: la película Wake_me_up_pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas (Clásico) Capturas de pantalla Wakemeupbeforemenu.jpg|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' en el menú de Wakemeupalt_coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín de Emoji: la película Otros Wakemeupalt_menu.gif|De Emoji: la película en el menú de Emojimenu2017.gif|De Emoji: la película en el menú de Wmubyggback.png|Fondo Artwork.just-dance-2.1807x2160.2010-08-13.19.png|Imagen Promocional Videos Video Musical Oficial Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Avances Wham! – ‘Wake Me up Before You Go-Go’ from Emoji Movie - JUST DANCE UNLIMITED Juego Just Dance 2 - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Just Dance 2 - Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go) by WHAM! Just Dance 2016 Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Emoji Version (No Audio) 5 stars ps move ps4 Wham!-Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Just dance Unlimited Referencias Navegación en:Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go de:Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go tl:Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:1980s Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:Canciones de Esfuerzo Medio Categoría:Solo Masculinos Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Femenino y Masculino Categoría:Céline Baron Categoría:Jérémy Paquet Categoría:Julien Durand Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2017 Categoría:Canciones Rehechas Categoría:Consola Exclusiva Categoría:Artistas Fallecidos Categoría:Exclusivos de Just Dance Unlimited